Liebe ist kein Spiel
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Angelina glaubt, in einer neuen Beziehung endlich ihr Glück zu finden, aber ihre Gedanken wandern ständig zu Fred. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J.K.R.

* * *

**Liebe ist kein Spiel**

Kapitel 1

**Das Date**

* * *

Angelina Johnson war glücklich heute. Sie traf sich mit einem netten jungen Mann, den sie vor ein paar Tagen kennen gelernt hatte. Pünktlich klingelte es an ihrer Haustüre.

„Hallo, Alan!", sagte sie erfreut und lächelte den dunkelhaarigen Mann an.

„Hi, Angelina, bis du fertig?", fragte er.

„Ja, komm, lass uns gehen."Sie nahm ihre Handtasche, sperrte die Tür ab und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, um tanzen zu gehen. Als sie müde waren, setzten sie sich in eine etwas stillere Ecke.

„Angelina?", fragte er.

„Mh-mh?"

„Erzähl mir was von dir."

„Was?"

„Na ja, ich weiß eigentlich so gut wie nichts über dich. Ich weiß, wie du heißt, und dass du letzten Sommer Hogwarts beendet hast, aber das war auch schon alles."Er zog einen kleinen Schmollmund dabei, der sie zum Lächeln brachte.

„Du hast was vergessen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Was denn?"

„Na, du weißt auch, was ich arbeite!", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Ja, klar, weil ich dich Mr. McGee vermittelt habe. Weil wir schon von ihm reden: Wie gefällt dir die Arbeit bei einem Anwalt?"

„Hm, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe noch keine Ahnung! Ich war doch erst ein Mal dort! Aber ich denke, er ist ein gerechter Anwalt, und bis jetzt finde ich ihn auch ganz nett, also..."

„Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment auf!", grinste Alan. „Aber ich will etwas über deine Vergangenheit wissen, Angelina!"

„Hmm... Na ja, ich hab früher sehr gerne Quidditch gespielt und ich liebe diesen Sport immer noch, aber leider war ich zu schlecht für die Profiliga... Aber nach drei Monaten des Wartens hab ich durch dich endlich einen Job gefunden... Meine Eltern sind schon halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge geworden..."

„Das wusste ich auch schon vorher, Angelina!"

„Hm, was weißt du noch nicht? Ich war in der Schule immer am besten in Zauberkunst. Flitwick war mein absoluter Lieblingslehrer!"

„Jaah, Flitwick war ganz in Ordnung", meinte Alan zögerlich.

„Mochtest du ihn nicht so sehr?", fragte Angelina nach.

„Na ja... Er hat mich mal beim Schummeln erwischt, und seither war ich bei ihm immer besonders nervös."

„So schlimm fand ich ihn aber auch wieder nicht. Wir konnten ihm viele Streiche spielen, und er nahm es immer mit Humor auf. Na ja, im Streiche ausdenken war ich zwar nicht so gut, das waren Fred, George und Lee, aber Katie, Alicia und ich sind den Jungs immer tatkräftig zur Seite gestanden."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Alan interessiert. „Du siehst mir gar nicht so aus, als würdest du Lehrern Streiche spielen."

„Ach ja? Willst du ein Beispiel hören?"

„Klar!"

„Okay... Einmal wollte Flitwick uns einen neuen Zauber vorführen, wie man ein Kissen kurzzeitig verschwinden lassen kann, aber Fred hat heimlich seinen Zauberstab unter den Pulten bewegt, sodass sich das Kissen verschoben hat und Flitwicks Zauber das Pult traf. Natürlich ist gleich das ganze Pult verschwunden und das Kissen ist zu Boden gestürzt. Flitwick hat das Gleichgewicht verloren, ist von seinem Bücherstapel gestürzt und mit dem Hintern genau auf dem Kissen gelandet! Das sah so wunderbar aus!"Angelina lachte los.

„Und? Ist er gar nicht wütend geworden?", fragte Alan.

„Na ja... Am Ende mussten Fred und ich nachsitzen. Fred, weil er Flitwicks Zauber manipuliert hatte, und ich, weil ich mich damals vor lauter Lachen so sehr an Fred angeklammert habe, dass wir beide von unseren Stühlen fielen..."

Jetzt musste auch Alan lachen und Angelina wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Wann war denn das?", wollte Alan schließlich wissen.

„Hmm, lass mich nachdenken... Das müsste wohl in meinem sechsten Jahr gewesen sein...", gab Angelina zu.

„Was?" Alan bekam große Augen.

„Was?", fragte Angelina skeptisch.

„Damals warst du doch... Lass mich nachrechnen... 16?"

„Ja, und?"

„Na ja, ihr habt euch doch aufgeführt wie kleine Kinder..."

Angelina prustete wieder los vor Lachen. „Ja, Fred war absolut noch ziemlich kindisch, und das hat sich eben auf den Rest von uns übertragen..."

„Aber lieber lustig als traurig, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt genau, Alan."

Die beiden verbrachten noch einen schönen Abend miteinander, und irgendwann brachte Alan Angelina wieder nach Hause. Vor der Tür zu Angelinas Haus – es brannte kein Licht mehr, also mussten ihre Eltern schon schlafen – nahm Alan ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Angelina?", fragte er leise.

„Ja?", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, WIE ich es dir sagen soll, und ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt angebracht ist, wenn ich das jetzt-"

„Sag es doch einfach!", sagte Angelina.

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte.

„Okay." Er atmete tief durch. „Angelina... Ich liebe dich."

Er sah ziemlich nervös aus, aber als Angelina lächelte, entspannte er sich merklich. „Alan... Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich liebe, weil es von meiner Seite her für so eine Aussage noch zu früh ist, aber ich mag dich sehr gerne."

„Heißt das nun, dass ich dich küssen darf oder nicht?"

„Du darfst mich küssen", sagte sie und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte, wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten, aber nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich wieder von ihm. „Treffen wir uns bald wieder?"

„Okay, ich schreib dir eine Eule", antwortete er und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Wange.

Sie ging – nein, sie _lief _zurück ins Haus und beobachtete vom Fenster aus, wie Alan disapparierte. Dann eilte sie durch das dunkle Haus nach oben in ihr Zimmer und legte sich hin, ohne zuerst ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Alan. Er hatte sie geküsst. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Sie wollte ihn auch wiedersehen. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sie küsste. Doch, eigentlich wollte sie geküsst werden. Aber von jemand ganz anderem. Von Fred Weasley.

Fred. Seit er und sein Bruder von Hogwarts geflüchtet sind, hatte sie ihn weder gesehen noch von ihm gehört. Damals wollte sie mit Fred ausgehen, sie hatte ihn sogar schon gefragt, ob er mit ihr zum nächsten Hogwarts-Ausflug gehen würde, und er hatte ja gesagt! Aber weil er von Umbridge wegkommen wollte und mit George das Schloss verlassen hatte, konnte er dieses Date nicht mehr erfüllen. Sie hatte jeden Tag auf einen Brief von ihm gewartet, jeden Morgen hatte sie nach einer Eule Ausschau gehalten, die die ersehnte Nachricht von ihm bringen würde, dass es ihm gut geht und er ihr erklären würde, warum sie gegangen sind. Gut, das konnte sich Angelina auch gut selber denken, aber sie hätte es doch ganz gerne von ihm gehört.

Mit ihren Gedanken bei Fred schlief sie ein.

* * *

**A/N:** Bitte sagt mir, wie euch die Idee zu dieser Story gefällt! Ich hab dieses Kapitel einfach aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben und auch noch kein richtiges Konzept dafür, aber wenn ihr meine Story mögt, wird es bald ein zweites Kapitel geben!


End file.
